The new power couple
by anubisfreak
Summary: For a contest by suite life kitten


A/N: So this is a Jamber one-shot. Enjoy. Btw for a contest by suite life kitten

Jerome's POV

As I lay on my bed in Anubis house texting my amazing girlfriend I heard the front door slam shut. Which can only mean one thing, summer is over and everyone is back. "I HATE MY LIFE!" ah, Alfie. Just then he through open our bedroom door. "What's wrong with your life this summer?" I pondered. "Amber! She broke up with me!" "Oh, really? I had no idea!" When I said this I half expected him to become suspicious, but then again, this is Alfie we are talking about here. "Oh, did you know I kinda broke up with Mara during the summer?" "Oh dude that's harsh. Why would you do that? I thought you were, like, in love with her?" "I thought I was, but turned out I wasn't. I was just in love with somebody else, but I couldn't show any interest in her, or I would hurt one of my only friends. And he's too good of a guy for me to do that to." "Oh, wow Jerome, buddy you should totally tell him, if he's anything like me he'll totally understand and appreciate it." "Woe, you have no idea how much I was hoping you would say that, because, well, I'm kind of all ready dating her." "Well, I would wait a while be for I tell the guy. Cause you want to give her a chance to break up with him or if there already broken up then give it some time to sink in. Also don't be so coupley with each other, ya know?" "Yeah, thanks for the advice man." "No problemo my main man." Just then we heard the front door open and close again. We heard the infamous Millington squeal. "Nina! It's soooo good to see you!" "You to Amber." We heard this little exchange as we were walking out of our room and into the kitchen to get a snack.

I pulled my cell phone and texted Amber: ( From Jerome/To Amber **From Amber/To Jerome)**

Hey baby girl how are you doing?

**Pretty good. Just kinda sad over the fact we can't be all…. Like a couple yet. Ya know?**

Yeah I know, it suuuuuuuuuucks

**Wanna hang out later?**

I do but I share a room with Alfie… when do you think we can tell everyone (mainly Alfie) about us?

**Hmmmmmm, how about tonight at dinner?**

Sounds good to me. See you later. : * love you

**: * love you to**

I know, we haven't been together that long, but we really do love each other. I even told her my life story and took her to meet my parents. I'm still not on speaking terms with my mom after what she said about Ambs. And right in front of her to! She called her an idiotic bottle blond who thinks the world revolves around her. When in reality she has grown up a lot since Nina first showed up.

Everybody decided then was a good time to go change into nicer closes for diner. The first dinner of the school year we all dress up and have lasagna, salad, garlic bread and then chocolate cake for desert. Also they made Alfie and I that we would not have a food fight that night no matter what.

Amber's POV

I am so happy to be back at Anubis! Especially since I'm dating Jerome! Cannot wait for dinner tonight. Speaking of which I have decided on wearing a hot pink 50's style dress with black polka dots, black pumps, a light pink ring, a pink A necklace that Jerome gave me over the summer, and a simple tiara. I had on light pink lipstick and nail polish.

I looked over and saw Nina wearing a black Gucci wrap dress, a red belt, red glittery pumps, and a three diamond drop necklace. Very classy.

When we walked into the dining room I saw what everyone else was wearing.

Mara: A yellow halter dress, yellow pumps, a black blazer with a bit of a tail, a bib necklace, and a ring that said 'I 3 1D '

Patricia: a red and black punk sun dress, black pumps, and a plain black velvet ribbon around her neck.

All of the guys were wearing suites, but with different colored ties. Jerome's was a light pink, Fabian's was red, Alfie's was yellow, and Eddie's was black. We all sat down and started talking and eating. After a while Jerome took my and under the table and stood up pulling me with him.

"We have something we would like to tell everybody." Started Jerome

"What is it," asked Alfie, looking slightly suspicious.

"Um, well, you see…" I started to say, but Jerome saw I was WAY nervous to tell him. Cause I mean come on, I've already hurt him once this summer, I can't do it again so soon.

"Amber and I are dating. And we are hopelessly in love with each other."

"WHAT!" screamed Alfie "how could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend! I hate you Jerome!" And with that he started tossing lasagna at him. Then he picked up the entire chocolate cake, walked around the table, and smashed in on top of my head.

"! ALFIE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

"HOW COULD YOU DATE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"THAT IS IT! YOU ARE TEMPORARILY BAND FROM SIBUNA!"

"What? Amber you can't band me."

"Yes I can! I am the founder! We will call on you again when we are in need of your services. And that is finale!"

And with that Jerome and I walked off to go get clean, leaving the others to think of an excuse to tell Mara about Sibuna. The End.

**A/N: 'kay that was ….. Awful but oh well.**


End file.
